Would you sing to me? with Drama Pfaff
by ravenwingxx3
Summary: A cute little songfic featuring an OC and Chris "Drama" Pfaff! Rated T because there's kissing and a bad word. XD If you like a simple songfic with a simple but cute plot, enjoy! Not meant to be a long read, just something nice that I liked.


Songfic to the song "Sing To Me" by Before Their Eyes, featuring an OC and Drama Pfaff

I definitely reccomend listening to the song! It's adorable.

You find out what you need to know about the main character while reading. Not a whole lot of detail, but it's cute and a teensy bit fluffy. It's just a one shot that I came up with while driving home from work.

I hope you like it! If people actually read it and like it, let me know! I'd like to put up a teaser from the book I'm writing, but I'd love to get some feedback on my writing in general first. Happy reading!

I sigh slightly, tousling my hair. My messy brown tresses, with their slight curl, reach just below my shoulder blades, and my shaggy bangs hang in my eyes. Wearing dark grey skinny jeans and a crimson red tank top, I grab my favorite black DC hoodie to complete my outfit. Grumbling slightly, I grab my Starbucks nametag and my work apron. I check the time on my phone, and bite my lip. *_I'm running a little late…I need to step it up…Even though eight in the morning is way too early…_*

I press my luck with a last glance in the mirror to check my hair. My icy-blue eyes peek out from beneath my bangs. My hair is frizzy, untamable due to the Chicago rain. Speaking of which, it's completely pouring buckets outside. I groan inwardly, and grab my neon green umbrella and my chunky black "skater" shoes. I can't skate; I just have them because they're comfortable. Stepping out of my apartment, I begin the 10 minute walk to Starbucks, avoiding puddles.

Suddenly, a form comes running out of the gloom. Then someone else appears, chasing the first person. I pause slightly without thinking, curious. One of them shouts, "Rob! Wait up!"

And then suddenly…BAM! I land almost flat on my back, and only barely avoid hitting my head on the sidewalk. "Ouch…" I groan, rubbing my back. I put my hand down next to me, and realize that, naturally, I landed in the middle of a large puddle. I look next to me, and see the guy who ran into me. *_Is this one Rob?_* He's sitting on the ground and leaning to one side, rubbing his butt.

His follower jogs up. "Rob! What are you – Hey!" He looks down at me and frowns slightly. Holding out his hand, he says, "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

I gratefully take his hand, and he helps me stand up. "I think so, thanks. What about him?" I nod toward his friend.

He shrugs. "If he's hurt, it's his own fault."

We share a momentary awkward silence, and then I realize what time it must be. I bump my forehead with the heel of my palm. "Damn! I'm late for work." I glance down at the state of my clothes; they're soaked. "But I guess I really can't show up like this, either…"

The first guy stands up and scowls and the one who helped me up. "Thank you for worrying about me." He smiles cheekily at me. "I'm Rob. Sorry about knocking you over." He's a little shorter than me, with dark brown hair and forest-green eyes. He gestures toward his friend. "And this is my cousin, Drama."

I raise an eyebrow and smile. "My name's Anna. Drama? Please tell me that's just your nickname."

He grins. "Is Chris better?" He's taller than I am, with short brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

Before I can reply, Rob cuts in. "Well, since you're missing work and we knocked you down, why don't we buy you breakfast?"

On cue, my stomach growls angrily, though it's barely heard over the sound of the rain. "Alright, why not. Just let me call in to let my boss know." I smile and shake my head. "Though I can do it when we get to where we're going."

After walking to a local diner, I call in "sick." All through breakfast, Drama and I hit it off right away. I find out that they're just visiting for two weeks from LA, and travelled out to Chicago on a whim. We end up spending the next three days together. I feel myself getting surprisingly attached to Drama. When I'm at work, they spend the time skating and messing around. By the ninth day, Rob suspiciously gives us more time alone, and I notice Drama blushing the slightest bit every now and again. When he makes a joke or stutters over words, I find that my cheeks light up with a blush from just how cute I find him. The eleventh day, Drama asks me on a date, and I immediately say yes. The next night, Rob mysteriously, and conveniently, disappears in time for Drama and I to go out to dinner. Afterwards, we walk around the city, since it's a surprisingly nice night.

Drama looks down at me and smiles shyly. "I know we just met and all, but…Would you like to go out with me?"

I blush brightly and grin. "Yes! Of course!" I pause, and bite my lip. "Even though you leave for LA in two days?"

He kisses my forehead, making my cheeks flush lightly. Drama brushes his fingers lightly through my hair, and rests his forehead against mine. "We'll work it out. We can make a long distance relationship work. I promise."

Two days later, I see Drama and Rob off at the airport. Rob hugs me, and rubs my head to mess up my hair. "See you around! Just say the word, and we'll try to fly you out to visit the Factory." He glances at Drama. Dropping his tone, he says softly, "He really cares about you. I've never seen him like this. If we have to, we could set you up with a job in LA."

I smile brightly. "Thanks, Rob. That means a lot."

I turn to Drama and smile sadly. Drama hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "We'll make this work. I'll call you when we land."

Before I know it, they're on the plane and gone. *_Who knew two weeks could change my life?_* With a hollow heart, I take a cab back home.

~x~x~x~x~

_I don't really know just where to start  
It's harder when we're standing miles apart  
If I could dream I'd paint a scene  
But there is too much noise  
When I can't sleep I need to hear your voice  
_  
~x~x~x~x~

A couple months go by. Nothing is the same now. Drama, though across the country, makes an effort to call every other night. I'm hesitant to admit it, but I think I'm falling in love with him. One night he calls and tells me that Rob is dragging him on a camping trip, and he probably won't get any cell phone signal.

The next four nights are torture. I find that without Drama's calls before bed, I can't sleep. Not even sleeping pills work. The noise of the city streams in through my closed window, making it even harder to try to sleep. I hug my knees to my chest as a tear rebels and slips down my cheek. My chest tightens, and it's a little harder to breathe. "I miss him…" I say to the dark, empty apartment. It no longer feels like the cheerful home it used to be.

~x~x~x~x~  
~x~x~x~x~

Would you sing to me  
Would you sing to me  
'cause I can feel a part of me starting to break  
And when you are away from me it's harder to breathe

Heart filled with hope two months later, I stand on tip-toe and look around the airport. A tap on my shoulder makes me spin around and gasp, "Drama!"

He grins and pulls me to his chest. "Hey there, beautiful. How have you been?"

"I couldn't wait to see you again!" I wrap my arms around his waist and breathe in his musky scent.

He looks down at me, a curious look in his eyes. "Let's get out of here and go to lunch." He takes my hand in his, and starts to head for the exit.

Giggling slightly, I say, "Um, Drama? Your luggage?"

After laughing and grabbing his bag off the belt, we make our way to a local diner. Holding hands, I finally feel whole. *_Is this what it's like to be in love?_*

Drama looks down at me and looks like he's going to say something. I look up at him, eyes slightly wide, and he blushes lightly and stutters. "I'm only here for a few nights, but I want to spend every second with you."

Later that night, Drama and I step into my apartment with his luggage. He puts an arm around my shoulders and sighs happily. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. But before we go to bed, I have a present for you." He reaches into his bag and pulls out a red hoodie with a large YR on it. "I know you have your DC hoodie, but I thought you'd like one from my brand, too."

I shrug into it and grin as I zip up the hoodie. "It's perfect! This is your Young and Reckless brand?" Before he answers, I slip my hands into the pockets and gasp. "Huh?" I pull out a slender black box. "What's this?"

Drama smiles shyly. "That's the second part of the present…"

I open the box and find a delicate, silver necklace with a small charm. I tilt my head slightly, and grin. "Is this a rain cloud?"

"Complete with little raindrops. Do you want help putting it on?"

"Yes, please." I carefully lift my hair, and Drama fumbles slightly with the clasp of the necklace.

After talking for a while, we both decide it's time for bed. Blushing brightly, I tell him we'll have to share, since the couch is too small for him to stretch out on. As we lay next to each other, I relax more than I have in months. He brushes the hair out of my face, and I lay my head on his chest. Clumsily, he begins to sing softly to me. Drama's certainly no singer, but to me, it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

Just before I fall fully asleep, I can hear Drama stop singing. I'm pretty sure that I hear him whisper, "I love you, Anna…"

The next morning, we slowly wake up to the embarrassment of Drama having cuddled into my side in the middle of the night. Sadly, before we know it, Drama has to go back to LA. My heart breaks as I watch him walk through the airport terminal. I know he may not be able to come back out to Chicago for another few months.

~x~x~x~x~  
~x~x~x~x~

I don't really know just where you are  
It's harder when I'm here and I'm all alone  
If I could sleep, it's you and me  
This distance keeps me up  
Come set me free I need to feel your touch

Tossing and turning, I jerk awake again. Groaning, I flip on the TV, knowing that I'm in for another sleepless night. *_Go figure. It's "Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory."_* I sigh, and accept a fact I've been trying to avoid. Every night that I'm away from Drama, my sleeping gets a little worse.

I rub my eyes and pray for sleep. All I want to do is fall asleep and dream of Drama. I know that if I could only find enough peace, I could imagine his touch, and make my way toward sleep. "Pretty soon, I won't be able to sleep at all…"

Even on nights when I can hear Drama's voice on the other end of the phone line, I find that it's getting hard to sleep. All I want is to have Drama lying next to me, softly singing some off-key tune to put me to sleep.

Locked in my own, lonely agony, I watch as the guy I'm falling in love with cautiously follows his foolhardy cousin to some wacky stunt. I sigh and hug my pillow, trying to pretend that it's him.

~x~x~x~x~  
_  
Would you sing to me  
Would you sing to me  
'cause I can feel a part of me starting to break  
And when you are away from me it's harder to breathe  
_  
~x~x~x~x~

I groan silently as I listen to Drama on the phone. I can hear the sadness in his voice as he tells me, "I'm so sorry, babe. But the weather's horrible and my flight got cancelled. I'm gonna try to get on a plane next week, okay?"

Though he can't see me, I smile sadly. "Okay, sweetie. I understand. It happens." My chest tightens painfully. "Make sure you let me know what time you'll land, so I can meet you, okay?"

"Absolutely!" I can almost feel his hand caressing my cheek. He continues softly, "I…I love you, Anna. I miss you."

My breath catches. "I love you too, Drama. I miss you so much. Will you tell everyone I said hello?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I click the cell phone shut. The end of our conversation saddened me; I had been looking forward to Drama's visit for weeks. True, it's only one more week, but I know I won't sleep well until he arrives.

~x~x~x~x~  
_  
Don't wake me up (when I can't sleep)  
I really can't get enough (I need to hear your voice)  
_  
~x~x~x~x~

I've been dating Drama for a little over a year, and we've kept up our long-distance relationship. Drama flies out to visit every couple of months. It's getting harder for me, though not because of any trust issues or feeling anything less for him. Lately, I've only been sleeping a few times a week, and not well.

I sigh as I watch the rain pour down outside my window. It's my day off, but I have nothing to do. I finger the pretty silver necklace that Drama gave me, and look at the skateboard across the room. On his last visit, Drama was determined to teach me how to skate.

I fell a lot, and stumbled, and Drama had to step in and catch me a lot. But after about three hours, I was finally able to go in a straight line, albeit slowly, without Drama's help. He was so proud of me, that after he got home to LA, he shipped me a DC skateboard, as well as a new tank top from his clothing line.

Every time I have free time and the sidewalks are dry, I take my skateboard outside and practice. I know that I can make him proud just by being able to turn, but I really want to at least be mediocre. Even with something as simple as skateboarding, I know it would make Drama happy.

A few tears threaten to fall as I think about the cause of the hollow feeling in my chest. I hum to myself, and roll over in my bed. What better way to spend a rainy day than by trying to catch up on sleep? I close my eyes, and imagine myself in Drama's arms. I drift off to an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Drama and skateboards and rain. As a last thought of consciousness, I hope that nothing wakes me up, while I'm dreaming such a rare, sweet dream.

A few days later, I find myself in the rain on the way home from work. Tears stream down my cheeks. I call out to the empty street, "I love Drama! I miss him…" I check my mail, and find what seems to be the usual. "Junk, junk, bill, junk, junk, letter from home, junk…What's this?"

I crack open the envelope, and gasp in shock. A plane ticket flutters to the floor. "A ticket…to LA…From Rob…" The tears come anew. On my own, I would never be able to afford a ticket to fly out to California. I haven't seen Drama in five months.

I pull out a letter from the envelope. I read it aloud to myself. "Anna; Surprise! At the Fantasy Factory, it's all about making fantasies a reality. So here's my present to you and Drama. We all know you're in love. He's absolutely miserable here without you! We have a job open at the factory, and Drama has a big apartment. I had this sent over night, so it would get to you faster. The ticket's for next week. Don't tell Drama! I mean it. It's a surprise."

I have to stop reading for a moment while I sit down. If I move out there, there's a job waiting for me. There's a place to live. There's Drama. The ticket stares up at me from the floor as I keep reading. "The gang would love to meet you, too. Hurry up and come be part of the Factory!"

I immediately start crying harder. This is what I've been waiting for. This is perfect. I call my boss to set up the fact that I'm leaving, and I begin packing. I figure that we'd be able to come back for the majority of my belongings. Fingering the necklace that stays permanently around my neck, I stop and breathe out slowly. *_This is really happening…_*

The following week, I step out of the airport with my luggage. I've never been outside Ohio, so I have no idea where I am or where I'm going. Suddenly, I see Rob skating through the crowd toward me. "Anna! There you are! Ready to go?"

I hug him tightly. "Yes! Thanks so much…This means a lot to me."

In the car, we make our way to what Rob tells me is the Fantasy Factory, so I can meet everyone and surprise Drama. Everything is a blur. We pull up and I nervously step out of the car. Rob gently pushes me through a back door, and I gape at the inside of the Factory. Rob silently points toward one wall.

Following his gesture, I see Drama sitting in a small office. My heart pounds nervously. I start walking toward him. Then I start running. I dash across the Factory, and yell, "Drama!"

He looks up, startled, and stares at me. Even though I've almost reached him, he jumps up, knocking his chair over, and sprints out to meet me. I jump into his arms, and cry happily, "I'm here! I love you. I love you, Chris Pfaff, and I can't stand being across the country from you. And if you'll have me, I'll stay here, with you."

He presses his lips firmly to mine. "Yes! I have room. We'll find you a job. You'll love it here."

As I gave up into his gorgeous brown eyes, I feel home. But before the moment can become any more fluffy and cute, Rob comes up and throws an arm around each of us. "Well then! You're hired."

Drama jerks away, startled. "Huh?"

I grin, and nearly bounce up and down happily. "He promised me a job here at the Factory!"

A few weeks later, I'm settled in beautifully. Living with Drama is better than I could have ever imagined. One night after coming back to his apartment after going out to dinner, he stops me in the living room.

Drama grins, happier than I have ever seen him. "I was going to wait a while, but I just…I just can't." He takes a knee in front of me, and I press my fingertips to my mouth, choking on a gasp. He pulls a square, black box out of his pocket, and opens it up. He pulls out a simple, sparkling diamond ring and says, "I love you, Anna. Will you marry me?"

I kneel on the floor with him, and kiss him happily. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

He slips the ring on my finger, and he pulls me to him. "I love you…I want to spend every day of my life with you…"

I hold him tightly. I know that whatever happens now, I'll have Drama by my side. And I'll never have to worry about sleepless nights or a tight chest, because I'll never have to be away from the love of my life.

~x~x~x~x~

_Would you sing to me  
Would you sing to me  
'cause I can feel a part of me starting to break  
And when you are away from me it's harder to breathe_


End file.
